In a data center environment, an overlay network may be built on top of an underlay network. Nodes within the overlay network may be connected via virtual and/or logical links that may correspond to nodes and physical links in the underlay network. Typically, these overlay networks and underlay networks are created, managed and organized using tools from different vendors. As a result, a lot of inconvenience is caused during troubleshooting, managing work assignments, and scheduling repairing issues in the data center environment. Moreover, the Mean-Time-To-Repair (MTTR) increases resulting in performance degradation of the data center environment.
Technological advances that allow increased coordination or correlation between the overlay networks and the underlay networks or that simplify management and improve performance are desirable.